Magic love problems
by Leekoe
Summary: This is about a girl named Echo who starts a mission to spy on a night elf named Drake. She finds Drake very interesting. Will this be more than another mission? Mild language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Love Problems**

_***Prologue***_

"The world has been changing into a more dangerous place if you want to live your life fully then we suggest everyone become an apprentice to one of the following class's: Warrior, Hunter, Rogue, Paladin, Shaman, Priest, Mage, Druid, or Warlock." This announcement is what caught my attention. This is what got me into the being a mage apprentice.

I might want to tell you about myself first things first my name is Echo I'm a female Mage apprentice. I'm about 21½ years old and 5ft 9in. I weigh about 140lbs. I have straight long black hair and icy blue eyes. I wear a white robe with black detailing and black fingerless gloves.

My name wasn't always Echo it use to be Lily. I had short light brown curly hair and green eyes. I use to wear a green robe and black fingerless gloves (It's the only thing that never changes). The reason I look different now is because I had to go see a master Mage.

The master Mages name is Edric. I had a mission too hard for me I had to fight a huge dragon and about 20 murlocs. The murlocs are vicious half fish people things. I went to him after I failed almost 80 times. He said to me "You have come for my help, yes?"

My response "Yes sir, you can erase people's memory of the mission correct? You can also erase the problem right?"

He responded "For a price."

I said "How much will it cost?"

He said "No money, one thing your voice or your mortality or something else."

I said "My mortality? You mean I can become immortal?"

He said "Yes or lose something else."

I said "Take my mortality. Go ahead."

He said "In taking your mortality I will have to change your appearance and your name."

I said "Have to? I can't stay the same?"

He said "You can't stay the same I am sorry."

He levitated me in the air and surrounded me in a sphere of light. I felt odd for a moment like I died for a moment and came back to life.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was on the ground. I quickly looked around. I looked at a mirror that was close to me. My hair was long, strait and black my eyes an icy blue and my robe white with black detailing but I was happy I still had my black fingerless gloves. Edric said "All done."

I said "My name is what now?"

He said "Oh yes…"

He looked through a bunch of books then started pacing. I watched him pace. I said "How about Echo?"

He said "Brilliant! Now that is your name."

I yelled "What? It's that easy, why didn't you think of it?"

He said "Leave now please. I'm letting you keep your memory. Be happy I let you keep that."

So that's how I changed from a normal light-brown haired, green eyed girl to a black haired, icy blue eyed girl. People looked at me weird. Two girls didn't look at me weird. We hung out together until people got used to my look.

Icy blue eyes are normal for night elves. For humans it's rare. So people thought I was maybe a night elf in disguise. They had girls watching me. After six months they decided I was a human with a rare eye color.

The two girls that hung out with me were Annabel a human wolf and the other one was a human Rogue named Safira.

Annabel is a skilled mage. She told me a lot about herself. She told me she was born a wolf and was cursed to be part human part wolf. She likes to work in groups and talks a lot. I was the first full human she hung out with. Well Safira was the only other human she hung out with but that was because Safira hung out with me. She likes to be a leader in a group. Annabel has Freki red hair that fades into deep black at the tips. She has a Freki red tail; Freki red at the top that fades into black. She has long canines. She wears two studded collars on her arms and a magic resistant breast plate. She has claws and is skinny. She wears a cropped corset shirt that is white and she wears a white long skirt. She walks barefoot but her feet have pads like a dog and she wears black fingerless gloves (her claws ripped out of the gloves).

Safira is a rogue. After Annabel left for the night Safira told me about herself. She was born a farmer's daughter. Her parents died in a house fire, when she was six, and she was taken to a Rogue village by a dark elf named Gethin. There, she was raised by two skilled Rogues and taught how to be like one. Ever since she turned 14, she's been looking for Gethin, to thank him for saving her. She wears dark colored light clothing. The clothes look like baggy pants and black hand-wraps with a black tank top. She has short black hair in a bun and she has Dark purple eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Oh My Fucking God**

I was summoned by the top guard of The Fortress of Seade. He said to me "We have a very serious mission for you."

I said "First one in a while."

He said "This is the first time we've needed you in a while."

I sighed "Okay what do you need me to do?"

"We need you to spy on a night elf he looks like this."

He gave me a picture of him. The elf had long light blue hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes and the elf has pale blue skin. I said "Do you guys know his name?"

He said "His people call him Drake… and there is one itsy bitsy condition."

I said "What?"

"Uh… You have to work with Lance." He said quickly and covered his face with his shield.

I stood there quiet for a moment. He looked at me and said "Echo… Echo? Are you okay?"

I stood there quiet for a moment more then started yelling "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING? I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT… THAT… GOBLIN! I AM OUT OF HERE TELL HIM HE CAN KISS MY FUCKING ASS!"

I stormed out. I went to find Annabel "She spends tons of time in the forest she must have seen him." I thought to myself.

I walked through the forest looking for Annabel and instead of finding Annabel I found the target. I jumped up into a tree. He was looking around for something or someone. There were a few things the guard forgot to mention about him like he's a FUKING WARRIOR! I have fought my far share of warriors but this guy was like super buff… and tall… and *sigh*. Who am I kidding? This night elf is kinda hot.

Then out of nowhere Lance shows up and says loudly "Hey what are you doing?"

I jumped and almost fell out of the tree I said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GOBLIN? Actually I shouldn't call you goblin… BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING INSULT TO FUCKING GOBLINS!"

He said "Calm down or at least lower your voice there's a night elf down there."

I said "HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE THIS IS MY FUKING MISSION AND I DON'T WANT NO… IMATURE, SPOILED, FREAK OF NATURE RUINING MY MISSION!"

He put his finger to his lips trying to get me to be quiet. I said "WHAT AM I TO loud for you?"

I just remembered I'm on a spy mission. I looked down and the warrior was looking up the tree I was in. I thought "FUKE I'M SOOOO SCRUUED!"

I whispered to Lance "Go back to The Fortress of Seade."

He whispered back "Why?"

I whispered "Because all the girls would be devastated if you died. While maybe one or two people would be devastated if I died and they would get over it in a week or two."

He said "Right I must make sure the girls in the fortress are happy. Thanks for reminding me."

I whispered "GO ALREADY!"

He tries jumping to another tree and he is holding onto a branch. I mumbled "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He climbs on the branch and somehow makes the rest of the jumps. I guess Lance was scared, nervous, or all of the above. I guess all of the above.

The warrior calls up "ANYONE UP THERE?"

Oh my fucking god his voice… so… so… wow. I want to call down but I hold back the urge to call back down.

He yells "Ruby is that you? I told you not to follow me on missions! So go home okay?"

He walks away from the tree I sigh in relief. Okay that problem was averted, now to think of a way to spy on him.

Then out of nowhere appears this gryphon and the elf warrior is riding it. He looks past the gryphon's head and says "This is kinda high for a human an't it."

I nod my head. He says "Are you mute or something?"

I shake my head. He gets off his gryphon and stands right in front of me and says "I'll help you down okay?"

I say quietly "Sure whatever."

He says "Okay I hope you don't mind flying."

He helped me on his gryphon then we're flying through the trees really fast I hug him hoping to god I don't die. I whisper to myself "I'm going to fucking die."

He says "Don't worry as long as you're with Drake the warrior you'll be fine."

I remember I'm on a spy mission and the person I'm supposed to be spying thinks I'm some person who got stuck in a tree and couldn't figure out how to get back down. He says to me "You know for a human you have an odd eye color."

I say quietly "Yeah… can we please land soon."

He said "Sure we'll land in that clearing and then we can talk more."

I said "No that's not necessary I just want to get home."

He said "Okay then I'll help you get home."

I said "Fine we can talk more in the clearing."

We land in the clearing. I look around he says "So what's your name?"

I don't respond. A clearing is an odd place for me. He comes up behind me and says "Hello girl you there?"

He said it in my ear I yell "I'M NOT DEAF YOU BITCH! AND MY NAME IS ECHO REMEMBER IT!"

He said "Wow you have a fiery personality… Uh Echo right?"

I cross my arms look away from him and say "Yeah my names Echo."

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them he is standing right in front of me and said "I like you…"

"Hey, back off buddy, we just met…!" I said, blushing.

He laughs a little bit and stretches his arm around my shoulder, making me blush even more. I move him away. "OK! TOO CLOSE! MY BUBBLE! YOUR BUBBLE, OVER THERE! MINE HERE! STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUBBLE!"

He laughs again and says: "Why don't we combine our bubbles and form a bigger one?"

I looked at him for the longest time. "Sounds good… BUT I'M OUTTA HERE!" I shrieked.

"So, you'll consider it?" He asked.

"_Why are guys so dumb…?_" I thought to myself as I walked away. After walking for a while he came up and hugged me from behind. I said "What the fuck are you doing?"

He didn't respond. I elbowed him in the stomach and he let go I faced him and shouted "Fire." With my right hand closest to him. Fire came out of my hand and he said "You're a Mage?"

The fire hit him I started running and then I said as I ran "Damn right I am, bitch."

It turns out my fire ball was more of a smoke bomb. All I know is that I got to talk to Safira about this soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The fucking day gets worse and worse**

I got back to the Fortress. I asked every person I saw if they knew where Safira was I got little answers. Then without noticing I asked Safira if she knew where she was. She said "Safira is right in front of you."

I looked at her I shrieked with glee after that I said "I need to talk to you."

She said "By the way you were acting, you either threw a pie at the top knight again, you accidentally said yes to a date with Lance again, or you just want to hang out with me."

I said "None of the above. I have to tell you what happened on my latest mission."

She said "What happened?"

I said "Okay I'm going to sound insane but here me out, kay?"

She said "Okay tell me already."

"Okay you know how we don't see a lot of night elf's around here."

"Yeah and?"

"This night elf was… was… how do I say this?"

"Just say it already!" Safira blurted

"He was Hot. He was buff, tall, and his voice was like an angel."

"Your mission was to spy on him right?"

I said "Right and?"

"What happened next?"

"Lance showed up did his usual Lance thing and then the elf was right in front of me on a fucking gryphon!"

"A gryphon!"

"I know he offered me a ride down I accepted and we landed in a clearing and he got too close to me he wanted to make a big bubble!"

"A big bubble?"

"*Sigh* you know how everyone has their own personal space I call it a bubble and he wanted to make a big bubble with mine and his."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way then I left and he came up behind me he hugged me I elbowed him in the stomach and then I threw a fire ball that ended up as a smoke bomb."

"Are you sure you didn't dream this?"

I said "I'm way beyond sure but…

Safira raised an eyebrow and said "But what?"

I blushed and said "I kinda liked how it was before I attacked him with a smoke bomb and my elbow."

Safira' jaw dropped she said "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU LIKE A NIGHT ELF!"

I said "Keep your voice down and his name is Drake."

She said "You know his fucking name! No fucking way!"

I said "Yes fucking way."

She said "Okay so the night elf is a warrior right?"

I said "Yeah and?"

Safira sighed she said "Remember what happened last time you got involved with a warrior?"

I sighed and said "Yeah I remember he cheated on me. You and Annabel had to console me for weeks on end till like 3 months later."

Safira was telling me something but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking of Drake and what he said. 'Why don't we combine our bubbles and form a bigger one?' Oh my fucking god I'm considering it! I got to get that out of my head!

"Something's on your mind." Said Annabel

I jumped back and fell I sat up and yelled "When did you get here?"

Annabel helped me up she said "I came a few minutes ago when you were staring into space."

I said "Oh…Okay."

Annabel said "I heard that you like a night elf named Drake."

I blushed and said "Who told you that? Wait did Safira tell you?"

Annabel said "No I literally heard it remember enhanced senses."

I said "Oh sorry forgot."

She said "Also some of my friends in the forest saw you two together. They said 'It looked like they were more than friends.' Care to explain?"

I said "I'd rather not."

"Fine I guess I'll ask the night elf."

"How the hell will you find him?"

"By his scent it's all over you."

She was about to leave I tackled her before she could. I said "You talk to him I will kill you."

Annabel said "Ah so you do like this night elf."

I blushed and said "What?"

I whispered to Annabel "How can you tell?"

Annabel whispered back "I'm part animal I can tell how you feel."

I frowned and let her get up I said "Just please don't talk to him and make sure none of the animals make him act different."

She said "A little too late on the act different thing."

I said with a little frustration "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

She said "Well… uh the animals that were watching thought it was going a little bit slow. So, they got a goblin to make him act different."

I tackled her again and yelled in her face "WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She got out of my grip. I was about to chase after her when I noticed a new girl. I said "I'll deal with you later Annabel and your little friends too."

I went to the girl she seemed lost and she looked like a mage. She had tall black boots with buckles on it. She was wearing a black tank top and a silver belt with a dark purple mini skirt. She has long strait dark brown hair. Her eyes looked blue at the moment with a hint of red so I guess her eyes change color according to her mood. Her skin was almost as white as snow.

I came up to her I said "Hi are you new around here?"

She nodded her head. I said "I'm Echo and you are?"

She said very quietly "Amy."

I said "Nice to meet you Amy. Would you like me to show you around?"

She nodded. I said "Are you going talk at all?"

She said "You smell like a night elf."

I said "Okay that's enough talking from you, you chatterbox."

I showed her around. I showed her where we get our missions, where we eat, where we sleep, and most importantly where we all play around. She said "Why do you smell like a night elf?"

I shrugged and said "See ya later Amy."

I walked away from her she is way to curious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Drake and Lance meet**

Now to find Annabel and kill her well not kill but seriously injure her. I went into the forest searching for her and instead of finding her I find Drake.

He looks my way. I walk away from him. He calls out "Wait Echo, wait I need to tell you something."

I said "Go get killed by Murlocs, you pervert."

He said "Wait listen to me please."

I jumped up into a tree and said "I got a mission to do so go and leave me alone."

When I said that my heart hurt. It felt like someone stabbed my heart. He left and I followed him he met Lance. I heard Drake say something he said "Hey guy have you seen a girl mage that has enhanced strength?"

Lance said "Yeah I'll take you to her actually ironically her mission is to spy on you."

Drake said "Can you help me with something else before you help me find this girl?"

Lance said "Sure what you need girl advice?"

Drake said "Yeah how did you know?"

Lance said "The way you asked says it dude."

Drake said "Okay this girl I like thinks I'm a pervert how do I change her mind?"

Lance said "Well what made her think you're a pervert?"

Drake said "Well… I uh… said I like her a little suddenly and hugged her without warning."

Lance said "All you have to do is say sorry to the girl."

Drake said "I tried she is avoiding me."

Lance said "Then give her something she likes."

Drake said "I don't know what she likes."

Lance said "How long did you know this girl before you said you like her?"

Drake said "Uhm… maybe a half hour."

Lance's jaw dropped he yelled "YOU IDIOT! You don't tell a girl you like her after knowing her for a half hour I learned that the hard way!"

Lance did. He told me he liked me a half hour after meeting me and I slapped him across the face. Of course I didn't like him then or now but still he learned the hard way not to say I like you a half hour after meeting someone.

Drake said "I didn't mean to say it. It just came out like I couldn't control it."

Lance stood up and said "Do you want to find that female mage you need to find?"

Drake looked at the trees and said "I think the girl likes trees."

Lance said "Come on we need to get going. Anyway I'm lance and you are?"

Drake said "I'm Drake I'm a warrior and I guess you're a Mage."

Lance said while walking "Yep I'm a Mage anyway the girl we were talking about what's her name?"

Drake said while following Lance "Echo."

Lance stopped and said "Echo? I know Echo she likes to work alone and she talks very little."

Drake said "Okay thanks I guess can you help me find the girl I'm looking for?"

Lance said "Sorry Drake I just remembered I got to go do something but check the trees for the girl you're looking for you might even find Echo."

Lance left I thought "_That bitch! He just sold me out! Note to self: Kill Lance!_"

I ran through the trees to a different tree. I sat on a branch looking down at the ground. Drake came up on his gryphon. He said "Hey Echo."

I said "Hey pervert what are you doing here?"

He said "Listen I couldn't control myself in the clearing I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

He started to babble. I kissed him to shut him up. It lasted for a long time my eyes were closed. When we stopped I avoided eye contact with Drake. He said "You kissed me."

I looked at him and said "Yeah kind of my way of saying sorry for throwing that smoke bomb at you and elbowing you in the stomach and calling you all those things and…"

Then I started to babble but I stopped myself by saying "You know it's odd."

Drake said "What's odd?"

"Growing up I was taught night elves were… Well our enemy."

Drake said "Growing up I was taught humans were our enemy."

I said "And look at us now we're getting along."

Drake said "Yeah… So why did you kiss me for so long?"

I blushed and looked away I said "I don't know."

Drake said "You like me don't you?"

I said "Uh… Oh look at the time I got to go home."

Before Drake could say a word I was going down the tree. Going from branch to branch and once I ran out of branches I used magic to get myself the rest of the way down. I started running for the Fortress but when I looked up Drake was following me. I thought "_Fuck he's persistent! What do I do?_"

I ran around the forest trying to lose him. No use. I thought to myself for a second. I got an idea. I ran to a thicker part of the forest I lost him. I got back to the Fortress and Drake didn't follow me.

Amy came up to me and said "You smell even more like a night elf now."

I said "I thought I said you said enough you chatterbox."

She looked at me for a while she said "I know you're not a night elf. But I do know you kissed a night elf before coming here."

I said "Don't tell a soul PLEASE!"

I was begging a girl to keep my dirty little secret a secret. If the top guard found out he would kill me (literally). Amy said "I won't tell a soul but tell me who else knows."

I sighed and said "Annabel and Safira. They're the only people I can trust with a secret this big but YOU TELL A SOUL I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU! GOT IT!"

She nodded franticly. I said "Good we understand each other have a good day."

As it got closer to night I wondered is Drake Okay. I fell asleep thinking that and I dreamt of him all night. I hope he's alright


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Drakes search for Echo**

***~*Drake's P.O.V.*~* **

"Oh My Fucking God. Where the fuck is she?" I blurted.

My Gryphon said "I bet she went home. I'm tired lets go home Drake."

I said "No we got to find her. A girl doesn't kiss a guy and just leave."

My Gryphon said "You guys talked to each other before she left let's go home already!"

I said "NO WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

A female voice said "Are you looking for me?"

A female night elf came out of the trees and landed on my Gryphon. I said "No Ruby I wasn't searching for you."

Ruby is a night elf who is engaged to marry me in the future. She's a skilled Rouge. She is 19 years old; she's 5.8 ft and weighs 140 lbs. She wears Ninja clothes. She has Dark red hair and red eyes. She has pale purple skin. She tried every single class before she became a Rogue; she failed almost every single other class... She's a loner and she almost never talks.

Ruby said "Then who were you looking for?"

My Gryphon mumbled "His real true love."

I kicked my gryphon and said "I'm looking for… my new friend Lance I want you to meet him."

Ruby said "It's kinda late don't you think it's time to go home."

My Gryphon said "Really why didn't I say that."

I said "Let's just head home."

On the way home I felt sad but I knew Echo would be outside tomorrow and I'd see here she wouldn't leave my side till she answers me or maybe I could ask Ruby why a girl would kiss a guy and runaway. I said "Hey Ruby I have a question."

Ruby said "Shoot."

"Okay why would a girl kiss a boy and run away?"I asked.

Ruby said "It's usually because a girl is in love with the guy and doesn't know how to say it so she just reacts."

I said "Really?"

Ruby said "Really… Wait why did you ask me that?"

I said "Because… that happened to Lance."

Ruby said "Oh… okay"

We got home our home is called Callay Town deep in Callay forest. When we got home I went to my sleeping quarters. I tossed and turned all night thinking about Echo. I can't get Echo out of my head. After I finally fell asleep I had a nightmare about Ruby and Echo fighting. They pulled me back and forth. Ruby yelled in my nightmare "He's mine I've known him longer."

Echo yelled in my nightmare "Well, we've actually kissed. I bet you guys haven't even kissed once."

I said "Guys stop you're going to pull me into two."

I actually got pulled in two and I woke up from my nightmare. I started breathing heavy. "Phew! Thank god that was a dream. It was fucking scary!"

I walk around for a while I kept thinking about Echo. I went to one of the warrior elders. I told him I had a problem. He said "What is it young warrior?"

I said "I fell in love with someone else that isn't an elf."

He said "A rare problem young warrior my suggestion is follow your heart."

I said "Follow my heart… thank you for your wise words."

I left him and went back to my room. I was actually able to fall asleep and not wake up for the rest of the night.

I went to the mess hall and ate a small breakfast.

I talked to the other warriors and asked them if they had any information on the girl I was supposed to spy on. No more info.

Ruby kept following me for the longest time.

I lost her when I got on my gryphon.

I flew all over the forest I saw Lance. I landed in front of Lance and talked to him. I told him about Ruby He said "She sounds cool."

I said "Wait till you meet her. You'll agree with me she's crazy."

Lance looked up a tree and said "Is that Ruby or Echo I can't tell can you."

Then I said "I totally forgot I have to find Echo, Later Lance."

I searched for her and found her in a tree again. I asked her "Why do you hang out in trees?"

Echo said "I like trees."


End file.
